Chronicles of Mihawk and Crocodile
by Minicroc and Coconutter
Summary: The adventures, or misadventures, of Mihawk and Crocodile when they were younger.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

Coconutter: Well here is the fic! Finally I decided to upload the story!

Minicroc: She was just too lazy to do it before…

Coconutter: Shut up!

The chronicles of Mihawk and Crocodile.

Episode One: Mihawk gets a Date

Chapter One: IT'S A GIRL!

In the universe of One Piece, Mihawk has just turned fifteen. His "best friend", Crocodile, is fifteen as well. This is the story of how Mihawk's first date came about and went.

Crocodile jumped as the door busted open. His friend exploded into the room. He looked like he ad ran a marathon.

"Guess what? I did it!" He screamed. Crocodile raised an eyebrow.

"Did what?" he asked his crazed roommate.

"I got a date!" Mihawk replied. Crocodile looked afraid.

"Who is _HE_?" Crocodile emphasized the word 'he'. Mihawk almost responded but stopped, narrowing his eyes.

"SHE is a young lady named-" Mihawk was cut off as the phone rang. (Even though they don't have phones. I tried to convince Minicroc but he was being an idiot. They have SNAILS!) Mihawk went to the phone and answered it.

"Hello? Yes, this is Mihawk. Oh, how are you? Good. 8:30. Yes, the theatre down by the post office. You can pick once we get there. Alright, love you too, babe. Bye." Mihawk said as he finished his phone call. Crocodile was cringing. Mihawk had said the word 'babe'. In his heavy accent. Creepy.

"Well I'm disturbed. It's 7:00 right now, are you going to get ready for him." Crocodile asked after he snapped out of his state of creeped out-ness. Mihawk didin't notice that Crocodile had said he.

"Yes, I'm going to take a shower." He said as he tossed some clothes out of his closet and a towel. Crocodile snickered. Mihawk was a homo. Said swordsman was about to enter the bathroom when he turned and glared at Crocodile.

"It's a GIRL." He snapped angrily. Crocodile, who still had both hands, held them up in defense. Mihawk rolled his eyes and closed the door.

He got undressed and stepped into the shower. He turned the handle and the water turned on. He had washed his hair and body when he heard a crash from the apartment across the hall. Rolling his eyes, he stepped out an dried off. He threw his pants on and opened the bathroom door. Crocodile was already in the hall, observing the damage. The one who occupied the apartment across the hall was Shanks, a close friend of Mihawk's. He was laying sprawled out on the ground with part of the wall on top of him.

"I could have sworn I would land on top of the wall." He mumbled as he held his head. Mihawk sweatdropped. His friend was always getting into some sort of trouble. He recently had started drinking and was even more annoying when he was drunk. He looked up and saw his "best buddy" standing at the door. Jumping up, Shanks grabbed Mihawk and hugged him. The swordsman sighed and patted Shanks on the back. He wouldn't hear the end of it from Crocodile.

"What's the occasion, Mihawk?" Shanks exclaimed as he noticed the way Mihawk smelled. Closing his eyes, Mihawk tried not to attack the red haired idiot.

" I have a date." He stated simply. Shanks looked surprised.

"Who is he?" Upon hearing that, Mihawk threw Shanks off of him and glared.

"It's a girl!" He shouted and stormed back into the apartment. Crocodile and Shanks looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, I don't mind if he's gay." Shanks said after staring at the closed door for a moment.

"He's in denial." Crocodile said. He opened the door and waved goodbye to Shanks before he closed it again.

* * *

Coconutter: Well there you have it! The first chapter! More to come if people like it.

Minicroc: Yeah, so review.


	2. The Date, and how Crocodile got his hook

WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! MEOW!

The Date...and it IS a girl.

Also, How Crocodile got his Hook.

Coconutter: Since some people like the story, we shall continue! Does Minicroc have any words for the readers?

Minicroc: Cat man will F you up!

* * *

As we last left off, Mihawk was very angry of Shanks' and Crocodile's accusations. His date was a girl! Mihawk was fuming! Why did no one listen? He looked over at his room mate. He was reading…which frightened Mihawk.

"What are you reading, Crocodile?" He said suspiciously. Crocodile held the book up so that his friends could see. Mihawk glared and a vein popped out of his head. The cover read: How to Live with a Homo.

"That is not funny." He said with a tone of annoyance. Crocodile threw his hands up innocently.

"The truth hurts sometimes, Hawk-Eye." He said as if he was wise. The door fell off of its hinges. The red haired idiot, also known as Shanks, stood in the frame of the door. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie!" He shouted as he entered the room. Mihawk pressed his fingers to his forehead, already feeling a headache coming on. He was almost set to leave, luckily. Shanks was babbling random, drunken thoughts when he saw Hawk-Eye.

"Hey, chicken leg! How goes it, my home slice!" He shouted merrily. Mihawk rolled is eyes. Pushing passed Shanks he stood in the doorframe.

"I'll return later, farewell!" He said, dramatically. Shanks looked at Crocodile.

"We're following him, right?" He said, suddenly not intoxicated. Crocodile nodded with a smirk. He grabbed a camera and they left the apartment, and the broken door.

In town

Mihawk stopped outside of the theatre. There was a mildly bustling crowd and it was 8:23. He was starting to get nervous. Pacing out in front of the theatre, he walked by a girl about six times before she grabbed his arm. Instinctively, he grabbed her wrist. He let a sigh of relief escape his throat. It was her. His date.

From the bushes, Crocodile gasped. It actually was a girl! She had silky black hair that went down to the middle of her back. It was pulled into a loose ponytail. She had turquoise eyes that shimmered in the soft light of the streetlamps. She wore a long-sleeved red blouse, a loose pair of black cargo pants, and a silver necklace with a small angel was around her neck. Her name was…Alvida.

"Hello, Hawk-Eye. How are you doing?" She said with a smile at him.

"Let's see, considering I've been harassed all day, unusually well." He said, smiling back at her. Mihawk looked at the numerous posters on the outside wall of the theatre. She observed them as well.

"How about we go see…'Tomorrow Isn't Coming'. I've heard it's a good film." She suggested shyly. He nodded and held his hand out for her. She took it, blushing. They walked up to the ticket booth and Mihawk bought two tickets for the movie. It started at 8:45, leaving them with about twelve minutes, plus a few previews, to buy concessions and find a seat. Mihawk bought a large popcorn and a large soda for them to share. They linked arms and walked into the theatre on the left.

Back in the bushes, Crocodile was still in shock. After about five minutes, Shanks sighed.

"Maybe he's Bi." He suggested trying to snap Crocodile out of shock. That did the trick. The stitch-faced teenager shook his head and nodded. They ran to the ticket booth and bought two tickets for the movie. They entered the same theatre and quickly spotted Mihawk. They strategically selected seats that gave them a good view of their friend and his date.

After the first five minutes, Shanks smacked Crocodile, who was clinging to him. It was a suspense film and something had exploded from the main character's head, scaring almost everyone in the theatre. He looked down at Mihawk. Sure enough, Alvida was clutching his sleeve tightly. Shanks pointed down at them and Crocodile looked. He burst out in laughter because a man who was sitting next to Mihawk had also grabbed him during the scene. People turned and made 'shh!' noises at Crocodile for laughing. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed Shanks' arm and pulled him from the theatre. The stopped outside, on the sidewalk.

"I've seen enough. He really seems to be into her." He said. It was rare that he gave up on anything he felt right about. Shanks scowled.

"He's probably Bi." He said trying to assure his friend. They left and went back to the apartment

When he returned, Mihawk was frowning. Crocodile seemed overjoyed at his friend's unhappiness.

"I take it, it didn't go well?" He asked eagerly. Mihawk scowled at him. Shanks was passed out in the middle of the floor.

"I broke up with her. Wasn't really my type." He said thoughtfully. Crocodile grinned.

"Because she was a girl?" He said hopefully. Mihawk looked at him slowly. The look in his eyes was deadly. Crocodile swallowed and held up his hands. Wrong move. The slash that was aimed to scare him connected with his wrist instead. His left hand was almost entirely detached now. He looked at it and screamed. Hawk-Eye stared at it before he grabbed Crocodile and pulled him quickly out of the door.

The Next Day

Crocodile was sitting in bed eating the horrible hospital food when there was a knock on the door. In stepped Mihawk, who had an apologetic look on his face.

"Erm…sorry about the hand thing" He said with a small smile. Crocodile glared at him. But would be the last time he picked on his friend. Until he forgets.

* * *

Coconutter: Well there is chapter two. It isn't the end of this story. And there will be a spin off story about why Alvida ended up so fat.

Minicroc: And a few others. So reviews? Please?


End file.
